


About Time

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [347]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Stiles and Derek are time travelers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/08/19: "load, quality, fruit"I repeat, Stiles and Derek are time travelers.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [347]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/08/19: "load, quality, fruit"
> 
> I repeat, Stiles and Derek are time travelers.

Derek materialized, as planned, in the alley between Hughes Quality Cigars and the Farm Fresh Fruits and Veggie Mart, downtown Beacon Hills.

Stiles was late. While that was typical, Derek worried. They had a narrow window to initiate the sequence of events culminating in Gerard Argent’s losing his run for California governor. Timing was critical.

Still, Derek had coordinated their arrival to allow them a few moments for a make-out session in said alley.

Idly looking over a cart loaded with glossy lemons, he heard the clatter of garbage cans crashing together at the alley’s far end.

Stiles had arrived.


End file.
